Ray of Light
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Robotnik found a new clone call Säde. Säde having forgot her past, now works with Robotnik to help with his next evil scheme, The Robotizeser. Can Sonic and friends stop Robotnik before he turns the people of Station square and all the creatures of Mobius to Robots? Will Säde be able to remember true self and correct her mistakes or will she be the one that helps him take over?
1. Chapter 1

_ Read me before the story please! Another story I have made and am now moving here. Warning the story is Rated M for later chapters, language, and violence yada yada yada... I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Soniko as he is a HUGE Sonic the hedgehog fan. I would also like to let everyone know that I am using the Robotnik from the Sonic the Hedgehog Cartoon with, the Freedom fighters Gonna show my age and bring in some OLD Skool ways. He was more twisted and cruel in that show then he ever was in the games or other shows, which is why I am using that model for him. I do not own Sonic or his friends (games, shows, etc) the only character(s) I take claim are the ones I make up and put in to the story and I make no money off this story._

_OK a side note, I have realized I have to actually post this in EVERY Fiction I write ANY CHARACTER I MAKE AND PUT IN TO THE FICTION HAVE BACK STORIES AND THEY WILL BE GIVEN AND EXPLAINED THROUGH OUT THE FICTION. I hate that I have to say this in the start of every story but I have to cause there are some people out there that just don't get it._

It was a bright and sunny day at Station square and every one was enjoying the day. On the beach enjoying the day was very odd group of friends. A blue Hedgehog with red trunks on laid on a towel, under an umbrella, eyes closed relaxing. Laying back in the sun was a tan and white bat dressed in a black bikini and glasses as she soaked up the sun. In the water was a red echidna in green shorts with a little tan bunny in a pink one piece swim suit, and a gold fox in blue swim shorts. Lastly there was a pink hedgehog in a red bikini on the beach making a sandcastle with a little choa helping.

"Sonic! Join us, the water is great!" The little bunny called out.

"Cream, He cant swim." the gold fox spoke to her. "So he doesn't swim."

"Oh, that's silly Tails. Why doesn't he have Knuckles teach you like he taught me?" Cream cheered a bit.

"Because last time I tried, he swore I was trying to drown him." Knuckles chuckled. "He hasn't trusted me since near water."

"I can hear you!" Sonic called out as he sat up from his spot and frowned a bit.

"Don't let them bother you, Sonic. Help me with my castle!" The pink hedgehog smiled.

"That's a sandcastle? Amy I think you may need to try again." Sonic looked to her mound of sand with stick carved windows and half crumbled towers.

"You're mean Sonic! I am trying but he sand is drying out too fast." Amy whined before frowning.

"Cream!" A voice called out from the edge of the beach as a older Bunny walked on to the beach getting closer "Cream, Cheese time to go."

"Mommy!" Cream smiled and waved her hand from the water. "Watch me I can swim!"

Cream started kicking and paddling like a dog in the water till she got to shallower water. She was so proud of herself. Her mother even smiled and greeted her with a warm towel and a hug. She was proud of her little girl learning to swim.

"Who taught you to do that?" Her mother smiled.

"Knuckles did! Did you know Sonic cannot swim?" Cream smiled and whispered.

"Really I did not but we must go you can come play tomorrow." The older rabbit smiled and waved to the others a farewell. She walked off with Cream and Cheese in hand.

Sonic sat grumbling as everyone seemed to be picking on him for not being able to swim. It wasn't his fault he sinks in the water rather then floats. He sighed and got up to help Amy when they heard some one scream. Everyone looked to find other people screaming and running from the water. Looking back out they saw something falling straight at them before crashing in to the water. The wave it caused pushed Tails and Knuckles right out of the water along with many others. The water raised up quickly and washed up on to the street before pulling back only to crash in to another wave.

Sonic grabbed Amy when they were hit as she was pushed straight back in to him as. They were firmly pressed against the levee that divided the road from the beach. Rouge found her self flipped up over herself her shoulders on the sand her legs over her. Knuckle took Tails' hand as they got out of the water and flew over head till the water back down. They landed and Knuckles moved right quick to help Rouge from her rather undignified position on the beach. Tails took back to the sky to scope things out.

"What was that?" Sonic coughed as he got a face full of water. He held on to Amy tightly as the water nearly pulled her off her feet and in to the ocean.

"I don't know!" Amy hacked as she looked out to where the object landed.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out.

"Here. I am already on it.." Tail was in the sky waving back to Sonic as he already was moving to what landed in the water. "Wow this is as big as a semi!"

"Get away from that you Pesky Brat!" A voice boomed over a loud speaker

Everyone turned to see Robotnik, a large man in every sense of the word. Large man, Large goal of world domination, and an even larger yearning to remove Sonic from existence.. They swore he got larger every time they saw him. The friends gathered quickly as Tails watched Robotnik get closer to him in a hovering air craft that looked like it could barely hold someone his size but did with ease. Robotnik reached back his left robotic arm and swung back handing the young fox off he object to the water with little concern for his well being. Sonic ran quickly even skipping across the water catching tails before, banking off the large metal box, going to their friends on safer ground.

"Amy, Rouge, take Tails off the beach and help get the other people away from here. Knuckles and I will handle bolt brain over there." Sonic gave a smirk. "See you for a few chili dogs later!"

Sonic ran and Knuckles took to Gliding across the water to face off with Robotnik and to stop what ever he was planning this time. As they got closer they saw Robotnik pull a door open and grin darkly before dropping in to it.. They Followed in with out hesitation as it was larger they they thought more of it was buried from its impact they what it looked.

"Stop right there Robotnik we won't let you get away with what ever your planning." Sonic yelled out as he got ready to fight.

"Yea, why don't you just give up now before you are humiliated again!" Knuckles raised his fists, swinging as he warmed up to fight.

"You are too late and too stupid" The evil genius spoke as he pulled a large switch down quickly.

The entire unit lit up quickly and a large cylinders in the wall opened up one by one showing large glass tubes that were smashed or empty till the last. The last opened and it was full of a greenish blue liquid that started to escape through the cracked glass, without the metal cylinder to hold it back. Suspended in the liquid was a slumbering hedgehog. The hedge floated as the water slowly drained. Sonic and Knuckles both stepped back at the sight as the hedgehog in the tube was noticeably female and noticeably nude.

"Ah Still alive and safe even after those moronic robots dropped her." Robotnik cooed as he stepped closer to the tube tapping it gently making the creature inside stir.

The hedgehog opened her eyes and glanced about from inside the tube before reaching out touching the glass. Her fingers followed a crack before stopping. Her eyes shifted to the man before he played with a few buttons next to the tube and the water drained completely through an drain in the bottom. The female hedgehog sunk to the bottom of the tube a few wire connected to her flesh pull off or snapped. The glass started to lift but started to crack more but got stuck. Robotnik growled as there was enough damage done to make his life just a bit more difficult.

The female tilted her head before she stood herself up and glanced about once more. pressing her palm to the glass pushing before she fallowed it with her other hand in a fist punching in giving a light thump. She threw another punch and the thump was louder. Again and again before she gave the biggest fully body swing she could muster in the tube and broke the glass completely. The glass showered around her, her hand cut and torn from the glass she forced her hand through.

She pulled herself from the tube and her hand bloodied from punching the glass till it broke. Stepping to the ground broken glass and All. Her body was a white as snow with blue high lights in her hair and quills. Her quills were long and wild but flattened by the liquid that now dripped from her body. She pulled the remaining tubes and wire from her body in very sluggish motions. She finished and looked up and just stared at the two across from her with her ice blue eyes, as they didn't know what to do. She looked around till she saw the man again and removed her mask for breathing as one final motion.

"You released me?" Her Voice was like poisoned velvet, it was raspy from length of nonuse.

"Yes, My dear I saved you from your eternal slumber." Robotnik smiled.

"Then I owe you my life." Her words came the same as her face showed no expression.

"Good, first thing is first, I want you to kill them two." The evil genius roared out.

"As you wish" She spoke with a slight nod, changing her sights to the others.

The white hedgehog moved forward step by step staggering like a toddler taking their first steps. Her steps became smoother and then faster till she was finally darting across the room and threw a punch at sonic only to have him dodge out of the way. She stumbled before dropping to the floor. She glanced back and pushed herself to the side with a slightly strained heave as Knuckles threw a fist to the ground she was on. She looked across the room finding Sonic was much faster then she but she maybe faster then Knuckles She decided to take her chances with the echidna first and try Sonic after. She got back up and stepped in to knuckles bringing her elbow to his mid. She made contact getting a grunt from him before she felt his hands hit her and knock her to the floor with ease winding her.

"Get up and kill them!" Robotnik threw a tantrum as he pulled a blaster and started to attack Sonic.

"Yes sir." the girl grunted heavily. She got up and narrowed her eyes getting in to a boxing match with Knuckles.

She was faster then him but definitely not as strong. She would have to wear him down before she could take the advantage and knock him out. Their little fight went out for a while she landed many hits to his face and midsection while she danced around his hands. He threw a massive right hook and she ducked under only to grab his arm twist and pulled him off his feet to slam him to the floor. Once he was on the floor she took the advantage and elbow dropped him in the stomach knocking the wind from him. He curled to the side holding his stomach a she got back up.

Sonic bolted around the room fighting, more like fleeing, with Robotnik and his gun. He wasn't paying attention to the fight between the female and Knuckles till he heard a loud thud and a loud throaty groan. Her turned his head to see her getting up and knuckles curled up trying to breath. Sonic moved to get closer only to be cut off by another shot from the gun from Robotnik. Sonic growled and glanced back once more to see. The girl on top of Knuckles and punching at him relentlessly as she took full advantage of him when he was winded. She had his arms pinned with her legs on his elbows.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled out only to stop just long enough to be hit in the thigh with the blaster gun. Sonic grabbed his leg and dropped to his knees then his side.

"Enough playing around hedgehog. It is time to die." Robotnik smiled as he re-aimed the gun to Sonic. "Fear not your little girlfriend will not be joining you. I have plans for them, special plans because of you."

"You will not touch them" Sonic winced as he started standing back up only to be knocked back down when a another entered the room with much more force then needed.

Shadow entered the room using his chaos control to transport himself in to the room. He startled Robotnik and even made the girl flinch back in surprise. They looked to him as he looked ready to fight. The girl got up from Knuckles as she was sure he was not going to move for a while. She hissed and bolted at Shadow. Robotnik saw the Chaos Emerald in his hand and had to have it.

"Kill him and take the Emerald!" He ordered loudly. "I will take care of the other two.

"DIE!" She roared making Shadow look back to her and move out of the way.

The girl stumbled and glared around the room looking for him only to turn in time for him to back hand her away from him. She fell back to the floor and growled seeing him standing over her. She shot up to attack him only to have him step back quickly to avoid her attack. She reached out the grab the emerald quickly so he couldn't use it again. The moment her hand touched it she let out a scream that could chill to the bone. She looked like she was being electrocuted before Shadow pulled back breaking her contact with the Emerald letting her fall to the floor shaking with pain,

The scream drew Robotnik's attention from his goal to strangle Sonic with his own hands. Shadow took this chance and dove across the room grabbing Sonic pulling him to Knuckles. Once the three of them were together he used the Chaos Control to get them out of the unit and safely away from the mad man and the crazy white hedgehog. Once they were gone Robotnik he was furious they escaped and turned his full attention to the one he woke up.

"You failed to do what I asked. But you did well considering you were sleeping for fifty years before hand." Robotnik hummed as he had much to plan now.

"For...give... me" she shook as she sat back up very slowly.

"Tell me what is your name?" He knelt down and removed his cape putting it over her shoulders to cover her body for now.

"My Name? My name...My name Säde." She spoke calmly getting to her feet her hands pulling the cape around her tightly.

"Säde huh? Charming." Robotnik hummed before smirking. "Come, we have much to do. And we can't keep the citizens of Mobius waiting."

The two left out the door he used to enter. He climbed in to his single person air craft and looked back to her before putting a hand out to help her on. She took his hand and pulled herself up wrapped in his cape. She held on to the back of the vehicle as he sped off going to his base to start his new plans for world domination, especially now that he had a new weapon to fight for him. A weapon that was created for reason he did not know nor cared to learn, as long as she stay loyal to him.

_HI PEOPLES OF THE INTERNETS! Thank you for reading the story please R&R and some useless knowledge: Säde's name is actually a Finnish name meaning Ray of light. Kinda a play on words that will make more sense later once you get on of the many flash back to give Sade her story. Now get me an air pump so we can start inflating her so she ain't so flat!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG I updated hehhehehe! No reviews but that is okay. It means no one hated it enough to bash it, yet no one like it enough to say anything. I like middle of the road... Some times. But alas I will take what I can get when I can get it. I will also be bumping their ages up by four years. Sonic (15) will now be 19. Amy (12) will be 16. Knuckles (16) will be 20. Rouge (18) will be 22. Tails' s (8) Will now be 14. His age will be a little off compared to the others only to make this flow a touch easier. Cream (6) will be age 12 (make her closer to tails age). Shadow (immortal?) Will be the same. Säde (Unknown) Kinda the same boat at Shadow._

_**Shadow:** …. _

_**me:... Oh hi.**_

_**Shadow:... you forget something?**_

_**Me:... No... I mentioned I don't own the shows, games, characters, and I don't make money.**_

_**Shadow: ….(crosses arms)**_

_**Me:...I still got nothing.**_

_**Shadow: (points down)...ehem...**_

_**Me:...(looks down) ...oh?...oh, OH! I forgot to give you pants! {hands him black cargo pants} **_

_**Shadow:(growls and takes them putting them on)... stupid human.**_

_**Me:... Sorry! Oh my um, Okay everyone, yes in my story they will be clothed. The guys with at least pants, girls wearing what they normally do... so On with the SHOW!**_

Two weeks had passed from the incident at the beach. Robotnik had not showed up or caused any problems since then. This made Sonic and his friends worried but also relieved. This gave Sonic and Knuckles a while to recover from the beating they took. Sonic had been off his feet for the two weeks unable to run. Amy took it upon herself to be Sonic's personal nurse till he could run again. Knuckles had gone back to angel Island to hide while he recovered. Rouge hated to admit it but she was worried and made sure to swing by the area to make sure he didn't kill himself. Tails was left to investigate the wreckage and learn what he could about this new enemy. Unfortunately he wasn't finding much.

Tails was in the wreckage checking out the computers again looking for anything he missed. He was in the company of Cream and Cheese as they looked around curiously. He sighed as he hit another dead end. Getting up and shutting the system down once more, he packed his stuff up and called Cream to join him.

"Come on Cream. I am not finding anything today either." Tails grumbled.

"Maybe you are looking to hard!" She smiled "Momma says if you look to hard you will never find what your looking for. So take a step back take a deep breath and take a break."

"Maybe." Tails smiled slightly to the young rabbit. He took her hand as the got to the entrance and jumped flying out of it lifting her with him. "Want to help me back at my shop? Or do you want to head home?"

"I don't know how I can help. I am not very good with all that tech stuff." Cream smiled up to him as they flew over the water to the street and she was placed down. "Thank you."

"Then I will take you home." Tails landed next to her.

"OK." Cream smiled as cheese landed on her head happily singing.

The three walked down the sidewalk of station square till they reached a large building at the end of the road. He walked in in to the building and took the elevator up a few floors before stepping out then down the hall to a white steel door with a little sign that said welcome with two bunny heads on it. Cream pulled out her key and unlocked the door stepping in with Tails behind her.

"Mama! I am home!" Cream cheered happily.

"Welcome home Cream, Cheese. And Hello to you too Tails." An older brown toned rabbit spoke from the kitchen as she stepped out cleaning her hand on a red apron. "Just in time for dinner. Would you like to join us Tails?"

"Hello, Mrs. Vanilla, That is okay but Thank you Ma'am" Tails waved passingly. "I do not wish to intrude."

"No, I insist. I made cheese Alfredo." The older rabbit smiled making Tails stop.

"Well... I guess I can stay for dinner." Tails spoke sheepishly. "Kinda rude to not accept such a delicious offer."

"Come sit down you two." Vanilla chuckled ushering them both to the dining room to eats.

Dinner was enjoyable as Cream spoke of what they did that day happily. Tails even shared his latest few inventions and work. They two both left out the part of spending a good portion of their day in the wreckage, not wanting to worry the older woman. When they finished she brought out desert which was chocolate ice cream for Cream and strawberry for Tails. It was soon after Tails had to leave to catch the last train to the Mystic Ruins. Vanilla nodded and wrapped up dinner's left overs plus a small container of cookies for him to take with him. She worried for the young fox as he lived alone, heck she worried about all the Sonic friends.

Tails waved his good by stashing the dinner and cookies in his backpack along with his little bit of work and headed out. He went right to the station and waited for the train to come and he hopped aboard. It was not a long ride but it was rather boring. With a yawn from the long day escaping his mouth he stood for his stop. He climbed out of the train stretched doing a quick jog and hop off the raised platform he flew the distance to his shop. He landed and looked to the shop door seeing it was smashed in.

"What the..."Tails narrowed his eyes and put the bag down to the side and slowly walked to his home.

He pushed the door out of the way as he walked in. Looking around the main lights were off and even his small side table lamp, he always left on when he went out was off. He reached over slowly checking the lights as they flickered on showing his house looked like it was ransacked. His house was split in two as the main living area was the small hut one could see from the outside but it had a set of stairs behind a half wall going down to his hangar and work space. There was a cat walk like area above his head that had only a bed and set of draws which was In all purposes his bedroom. The floor he was on was wide open making the kitchen and living room one big room.

He didn't move as his eyes assessed the damages before he remembered something very valuable was in the safe of his house. He darted through his house leaping over a the half wall to the hangar below. He skidded to a stop as he saw a few Robot in his hangar gun aimed and ready to fire. He backed up slowly, hands up, and slowly stepped up a stair before he heard a small cough. Turning his head up the stairs he saw a white hedgehog standing at the top.

"Hello, little fox." It was a woman's voice and she stepped down the stairs slowly. "You have something. I am looking for Please give it to me.

The white hedgehog came in to clear sight with wild quill streaked blue with a few loose quills hanging around the side of her face. She stepped down the stairs slowly with a light thump from her heavy boots. Her boots reached to the knee and buckled to her legs tightly, as he could see mini boosters on the toe, ball, and heel of each foot. She was dressed firmly in a black body suit that reached up over her chest but hung long for a gracious look of cleavage. Around her shoulders was a red mini coat with a single white stripe down each sleeve to a yellow cuff. Her outfit was finished with a pair of white gloves with studded knuckles.

"Who... Who are you?" Tails back away from her.

"You can call me Säde" She smiled as she bent over slightly and looked to him her piercing blue eyes shadowed with a faint silvery blue. "You have a Chaos Emerald, my little foxy Darling. Give it to me, and I will not let anything hurt that cute little face of yours."

"Chaos Emerald." He looked to the safe and swallowed hard. "You can't have it."

"Shame." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You three beat him till he gives up the combination. You two work on breaking the safe open in case he is that stubborn."

Säde walked to the side and hopped on to Tails' work bench and crossed her legs waiting. She looked at a few papers lifting them up and humming. She was taking in the blue prints he had been drawing up for different projects. She let her humming get a bit louder as the three robots she ordered grabbed Tails and started to attack him while holding him down. The other two started to work on breaking the case open. This only lasted about fifteen minutes or so before she heard Tails scream out a hand full of Numbers

"Hold it." Säde spoke up hopping off the desk. "What was that little one?"

"The code... its 19-9-1" Tails spat out before the robots dropped him.

"You heard him try it." Säde walked over to Tails kneeling down by him as the Robots took care of the safe. "Foolish fox child. You should have just told me the pass code sooner. Other wise you wouldn't have been so hurt. I did not wish to hurt you."

Säde placed a hand on his cheek her eyes softened. She was looking at him but at the same time pass him like he was not what she was seeing. Säde seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. A memory maybe, of a small child crying and she stopped to make them feel better. The child was blonde with bright blue eyes. She heard the words in her head from another person, another girl perhaps. 'You are so kind to those who are hurt. How can anyone expect you of being a weapon to destroy.' Säde closed her eyes and shook her head turning her head back as a robot pulled her from her lost memories.

"What did you say?" She glared at a robot.

"Here is the Jewel." The Robot spoke in a cold monotone voice.

"Thank you." She reached out to take it and stopped before standing up. "You keep care of it till we reach Robotnik's headquarters. MOVE OUT!"

"No... wait!" Tails tried to get up.

"Sorry I cannot play any more" She hummed her back to him

The robots left to her order and she was the last to leave. Looking back down to Tails she had tears running down her left cheek, but her lips smirked and blew him a kiss. Tails was Confused and shocked. With out warning Säde kicked him hard throwing him to the wall knocking him out finally before she left the small house. She ran her hand over he cheek looking down to the wet glove confusion crossing her own face. She did not know why she was shedding tears.

She kicked on the mini jets of her boots and dashed off skating after the robots. They moved swiftly through the trees of the Mystic Ruins only to come out in a large cliff on the opposite side of the forest. With out even stopping she and the robot jumped and dove off the edge free falling. Kicking her boots off she flipped over in the air as a large robotic bird flew with other to catch them and take them to Robotnik's hidden base.

As they arrive at the base by robo-bird she landed on her feet and walked with the Robot holding the jewel down to the main lab. She saw the blob of a man sitting in his chair working quickly. He stopped and spun around in his chair. His blacken eyes looking to her. She snapped her fingers and the robot held out the jewel. Robotnik stood from his chair and walked over taking the jewel in his metallic hand smirking.

"Good Job. You done well. This makes four jewels. Only three left." Robotnik spoke with his deep raspy voice. "I have been hunting down another Jewel while waiting for you."

"I have already got four in less then two weeks. I know your pushed to finish your little project but I would like to know when you will be good on your word to help me?" Säde spoke firmly standing up to the oversized man. "I refuse to get another till you start giving back."

"Fine, You deserve it. Besides you have one week of rest till the next is open to take. And I cannot even find the other two yet." he pulled over a CD and handed it to her. "This is a copy of Gerald Robotnik's work. The work I pulled out of the Ark. Enjoy maybe you will find something"

"Thank you." She snipped taking the CD and turned on her heel leaving him alone in his lab. What she didn't see was the narrowed eyes he gave her.

She went to her room and took to looking over the CD to see if anything on it could help her remember her past. She skimmed the many note of his work about creating the ultimate being before she came across a picture of Shadow in the work. She remembered him from the wreckage and she growled slightly reading more about him. He was a clone created from an alien of some kind called Black doom but due to a few issue a second DNA was added to stabilize the clone to make Shadow. As she skimmed through she found Shadow was one of many clones, many of which failed or were disposed off. Nothing on this CD helped her. With a hiss she shut her computer down and walked to her bed to ponder a few things before the days activities finally caught up and she laid down to sleep.

(Dreamland)

Säde opened her eyes and saw an older man over. She looked around as her muscles moved and twitched for their first bits of life. She took slow deep breaths before she turned her head to the side seeing a black Hedgehog with red marks on a table not to far from her. Looking back up she saw the old man smile to her before she fell back to the darkness once more.

She opened her eyes again finding herself in another room all alone. She slowly moved feeling all her limbs before her door opened and a young girl with blonde hair walked in with a smile. Säde looked to her only to get a giggle in response and a bigger smile.

"Hello." The girl spoke. "My name is Maria."

Säde shivered while walking down the metal halls in a place she didn't know, in a simple blue dress riddled with bullet holes in the skirt and navy blue boots. She continued down the hall red and green blood dripping down her arms only to come across a tall man that was not overly fat with gray hair and Glasses. The halls look like massive battle field and the old man stood at the end of the hall in a room in front of three large tubes. She was going to him seeking comfort and help. He only smiled as he opened his arm then nodded making her reach out to him before she was grabbed quickly. She struggled and fought back against those who grabbed her only to have the man stick her with a needle. She struggled a bit more before she felt all her limbs get heavy.

"I am sorry Säde, But I cannot let anyone get their hands on you, and learn what I did to make you. If they do then the world will be in grave danger. Forgive me. But I cannot let you live. But I don't have the heart to kill you." The older man spoke before blankness took her vision once more.

_A new chapter done R&R soon all the characters are gonna be all over this story all the time and you are not going to know what to do with yourselves. Heehee anyways. I do apologize for the dry bits for now but it will pick up as more characters get involved and Säde interacts with them more. Also hopefully in the next chapter Rouge, and Amy will show how bad ass they can be. Till then CHOA!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing new just working at work, working on making a coat, and making little tails for costumes. I am working this out of boredom and the fact I am listening to my sonic sound track. Nothing new besides. Oh I did close down another story for the time being so if you plan to read other stories of my the story Assassin vs Assassin: Children of hop has been put off for a short while. Lost the mojo for it. Thinking if I play the game again it may help but I haven't had the time to play a game. Well like always R&R don't complain about spelling and Grammar I am working my best. And so you know this will probably be the longest chapter of this story so I apologize for the heavy read ahead. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!_

Sonic was finally back on his feet, much to Amy's disappointment. She was finding it fun to take care of him. He wanted to go visit Tails and at the idea Amy jumped to join him. She missed the fox as he was like a little brother to her. Sonic sighed as they left her apartment and got to the street. With a slight stretch he went for a slight jog, Amy beside him being able to keep up at his much slower pace. She was still worried he might hurt himself again. They reached the train station in no time and were on the train leaving to the mystic ruins.

Sonic fussed with his blue hoodie, tugging the white hood strings back and forth my his tan cargo covered legs bounced and twitched with anticipation. He stopped a moment lifting his foot checking out his red and white kicks for a second before going back to bouncing his legs. Amy chuckled and relaxed back in her chair to play with her long pink quills, that now reached her mid back. She kept her hair back with her favorite head band that matched her sleeveless red top. She looked to Sonic watching him before she fixed her black mini skirt to cross her legs. She kicked her foot slightly her red ankle boot bobbed with white knee high socks.

The train pulled in to the ruin's station letting everyone off. Sonic all but flew out the door to the station platform. Amy chased him out before he looked back to her and knelt down putting his arms behind him waving her on. She Stepped to him and put her arms around his neck and hoped to her legs were in his arm. He stopped and took off at a jog before getting faster till her was running at his comfortable pace around the Ruin's train and around the path to Tails' house. He dashed up the stairs before he skidded to a stop. He and Amy looked to the bashed in door, the bag on the ground, and burn marks on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Sonic looked at everything as Amy jumped from his back.

"TAILS!" She ran to the house with out thinking the enemy may still be inside.

"AMY WAIT!" Sonic yelled dashing after her and wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her up just as she was about to pass through the door. "Wait out here let me check it out. Eggman may be behind this."

Sonic put her down and he stepped in to the house looking around. The place was torn apart. He walked over to the stairs and half wall looking over. He was looking for anything that would show danger or tails. Moving to the top step he squatted for a lower look and that was when he sat Tails' tails on the floor. With out thinking he bolted down the steps to find a rather beat up fox and another mess. Lifting his friend up he turned his head and yelled out.

"AMY! HURRY UP!" He lifted Tails up carefully on to his back before walking up the stairs.

Amy was already in the house looking around. The look of shock on her face was evident. She was scared and very worried before she even saw the gold fox, and the condition he was left in. When she saw the two emerge from below she gasped and quickly set to clearing the couch for Sonic. She finished quickly and took off to getting the first aid kit.

"What Happened?" Amy cried as she came back only getting a shrug from Sonic, the look on his face told her that now was not the time to talk to him. Her ears lowered as she stepped slowly forward"I will fix him up."

"I need to run. I will be back in a bit." Sonic spoke and left his hands shaking with anger as he left.

"Be safe" Amy sighed as she knelt by Tails and started to patch him up and clean his wounds. She felt horrible because this was the only thing she could do.

Tails finally woke about around noon. He looked around hazily as he saw that his house was cleaned up and he was on his couch. Frowning and wincing with pain he slowly sat up and looked around to see Amy sweeping up the last bit of dirt and debris from the Robots. She glanced over and smiled at him with concern before she walked over sitting on the edge of the couch. She was happy he was awake and still very worried about Sonic and what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked softly.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Tails grumbled as he sat up fully wincing and holding his side.

"You remember what happened?" She moved to rub his back and help him sit and ease his pain.

"Not fully... I came home the house was open... Robots were in here, then this white hedgehog..." Tails held his head.

"White blue markings on her quills?" Sonic had returned his face looking rather dark.

"Yea... She... the robots attacked. She left with them... She took my chaos Emerald." Tails paled a bit remembering.

"Oh Tails." Amy frowned hearing before looking to Sonic seeing his rage.

"I don't understand..." Tails shook his head lightly. "She seemed upset by what the Robots did, though she ordered them to... she even had tears running down her face..."

"Are you okay lil'buddy?" Sonic finally looked to Tails getting a nod in response. "Good. We need to stop this white hedgehog and quick if she is after the Chaos Emeralds."

"We need to find the others so we can get to them first." Amy spoke up making Sonic nod. With out knowing where to look they wouldn't know where to go to catch or stop the white hedgehog.

"The Emerald I had was going to a high security museum." Tails looked back to Sonic. "Maybe they have others? Or others being shipped to them."

"Where is this Museum?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Coast City Royal." Tails looked over "Red line train to the last stop."

"Then I will get Knuckles and head there to find out if they have the other emeralds." Sonic turned to leave. "You guys stay safe. I will call if something comes up.

Sonic Dashed off leaving the two behind once more but this time he had a mission to do, one that called for major payback. He sped through the ruin heading through caverns and forest till he came across the floating rock called Angel Island. It was floating in the air once more and the only thing connecting it to the ground was a massive chain. Looking up sonic jumped then sprinted up the chain with ease. Once he reached the top he saw the shrine of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles still tended to hide on the island even though he had taken residence on the main land in Knothole Glade. Sonic looked around slowly his ears open for anything, hoping Knuckles was on the Island, before he would take the train over a few stations to Knothole. As he got closer to the Shrine he heard a slight giggle from a female. Looking around he saw no one. Stepping around the Shrine cautiously and quietly he came to see where the giggle had came from.

Knuckles was indeed on the island but he was not alone. In fact he had Rouge the Bat with him, or at least under him. Rouge laid on her back on top of what looked to be a red button down shirt, Knuckles shirt by the looked cause the red Echidna was topless except a simple white beater tank, and in a pair of black jeans. Rouge was rather enjoy herself through she was fully dressed, making Sonic rather thankful, in her black cat suit but with a white crop jacket trimmed in pink. After a second Sonic leaned on pillar and cleared his throat. This made the pair jump and look up to him before Knuckles all but threw himself away from Rouge like contact with her caused him to be burned.

"s..S..SONIC!" Knuckles stammered before narrowing his eyes fixing his shirt. "Why are you here?"

"Need a little more alone time or can you help a friend." Sonic chuckled "That white hedgehog is back.

"What?" Knuckles growled getting up and then pulling Rouge to her feet. "Where?"

"Don't know, but she attacked Tails last night. Took the Chaos Emerald he had. I am heading to Coast City Royal, to talk to a guy at a museum about the remaining Emeralds." Sonic stood up and thumbed over his shoulder. "Wanted you to come for back up and in case we actually need to find the emeralds again."

"Sounds fun. I will go with you guys. Having two treasure hunters is better then one, no?" Rouge smiled crossing her arms under her heavy busts.

"I didn't say if I was going or not..." Knuckles complained as he grabbed his shirt pulling it on and buttoning a few buttons. He looked to Sonic and Rouge as they gave him the look of are you kidding and he sighed. "Yea I am going,..."

Sonic chuckled as he nodded waving them to follow. They all left quickly, Sonic running down the chain, Knuckles and Rouge diving off the edge and gliding to the ground. They made their way quickly to the Train station as they had a lot of work to do in a short period of time. They needed to find the Emeralds before Robotnik and that white hedgehog did. They boarded the train and took to their next location to find out what they could.

Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge had left the Mystic Ruins a week ago and Tails was now up and about with Amy. They received a few phone call explaining the situation. The Museum had two Emeralds and the rest were supposed to be delivered one at a time. Of the remaining five, four had been stolen. At this news, Amy and Tails decided to join the others to help in any ways they could.

When they were leaving they had met Cream at the station and she eagerly joined them wishing to help in any ways she could. They trio rode the Train to the city and was greeted by Rouge at the station. With a smile and waves they now quartet walked down the streets of Coast City Royal to a very large white building labeled, The Mobious National Museum. Once in they were brought to the back office to meet with Sonic and Knuckles who were waiting at the time being.

"Great, you guys got here. How are you feeling Tails?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Good, but I heard your end isn't so good." Tails tilted his head slightly.

"Yea we need to protect the two Emerald's here, and get to the last one, while stopping that white hedgehog." Knuckles leaned back I his chair thinking still.

"We can split up, but how many goes where." Sonic hummed and crossed his arms. "Tails what do you think?"

"I think we act as though the fifth emerald is already with them and focus on the two we know for sure are here. It is easier to protect what you already have then protect what you need to find first." Tails nodded and thought a bit more. "But we also have to consider how long till she comes after these two, and what she will bring to fight with. She brought five robots to my house. She could bring an army here."

"Or none." Sonic sighed before standing up. "Well if top priority is protecting the two we have, then Tails you should come with me. Knuckles if the curator comes back let him know what the plan is."

Sonic and Tails left to go look at a few things leaving the rest behind. Knuckles got up and sighed walking to the door arms crossed as he thought deeply on the matter at hand. He hated not knowing when something was going to come. Rouge walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking down he smirked before shifting his wait to lean against the door. The moment his shoulder hit the door a steel flew by his head in the spot his head would have been has he still be standing straight up.

"WHAT THE!?" Knuckles looked out the door finally hearing the screams of people and a Metal version on himself standing hand up and a spike sliding in to hits hand were the previous shot from.

"I guess The wait is over." Rouge was rather shocked herself by he spike. The Metal Knuckles was joined by a metal Sonic, and a Metal Tails. "So much for this being easy. Cream, Amy get to Sonic and Tails Now! RUN!"

Amy and Cream nodded taking hands as they ran out the door away from the robots as quickly as they could. The tails turned its head and stepped to go after them when Knuckles flew across the way punching it in the head knocking it off its feet. Rouge was quick to join the fight going after the Sonic one first though with little success as he was just as fast at the original if not faster. As the Robots attack Knuckles and Rouge the white Hedgehog walked in to the area and looked to them. She blinked and watched them fight for a bit before turning her head away like it was nothing. As she stepped away she heard a scream and saw the blue Hedgehog followed by the young Fox.

"YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sonic yelled sprinting while the fox flew up behind.

"You are not dead, little fox. What a relief." She spoke softly mostly to herself.

"We won't let you pass!" Tails landed taking a fighting stance.

"You should help your two friends." She pointed over to Knuckles and Rouge who were in a losing battle.

"Shit," Sonic Growled before taking off to help the others. This left Tails to stop the white hedgehog.

"Out of the way fox boy. I do not wish to hurt you again." She spoke coolly.

"No, Säde, I won't move. "Tails stood his ground trying to be brave. "."

"You are brave but I won't hold back" She sighed.

Säde stepped in to him and back handed him out from in from of her.. As she went to pass he scurried back in front of her and held his ground again. She narrowed her eyes and spun around bringing her leg up and kicking him away from her this time. She continued her walk to the vault once more only to have Tails move in front of her again. This time she just lifted her foot and kicked him square in the chest before stepping over him and looking down.

"How do you play to stop me if you don't fight back?" Säde looked down to him with a questioning look on her face

"Cause he won't hit a girl" Rouge screamed as she flew across the way and tackled Säde to the ground. "Tails go help Sonic and Knuckles with an enemy you can fight back against."

Säde struggled with Rouge before she managed to get her legs under and kick Rouge off. The two got to their feet and unlike Tails, Rouge held nothing back. She twisted her kicked quickly at the other. Säde brought her arms up to block the kick only to twist her hand grabbing Rouge's leg. Stepping back and spinning she pulled and half tossed Rouge across the floor. Rouge tumbled flipping her self up to her knee and hand catching herself before she darted at Säde once more. Säde ran at Rouge kicking her boots on to gain speed before the two collided. Säde hit harder and slammed Rouge to the ground before rolling forward in a sort of cart wheel flip up to her feet.

"Stay down bat." Säde spat before she felt a hand grab her boot.

Looking back down Säde came face to face with the bottom of Rouge's boot as Rouge tucked and rolled back then pushed up hard bringing her foot to Säde's chin for a rather hard kick hit. Säde stumbled back and dropped to her knees holding her jaw tightly, her eyes watering. Rouge now on her feet took the chance to spin knock Säde to the side was stopped when her kick hit the hedgehogs sides but her arms gripped her leg. Spitting out a bit of what looked to be blue blood, Säde kicked her boots on and flew straight up to the ceiling dragging Rough before turning and using gravity for a speed boost flew straight down stopping before she hit but twisted in the air slamming Rouge to the museum floor. Panting heavily Säde kicked away from the immobile bat headed to her goal while Sonic and the other continued to struggle with the robots.

"Bitch." Säde growled holding her Jaw once more rubbing it. She was thankful it didn't break. The force would have broken almost anyone else jaw. She came upon the opened Vault, she could see the Emeralds, and saw Cream standing in front of it with a Choa. "Out of the way little girl."

"Huh?" Cream looked up from where she stood and stepped back. She shook her head and put her arms up. "No!"

Säde walked closer to her and stopped bending over to look her in the eye. She reached up to grab Cream by the shirt before she had a twinge in the back of her head and she sprang away from the rabbit very quickly. She flew back in time to see a massive yellow and red hammer land where she stood, the ground cracking and breaking under it. If that had hit her she would have definitely been out for the count.

"Damn I missed." Amy growled and stood up swinging her Piko Piko hammer up on to her shoulder. "You want those Emerald's you need to get by me first."

"What is with you stupid creatures and fighting back the inevitable?" Säde growled stepped back a bit to size up her fight. "Something tells me you aren't going to stand down either."

"Nope. You hurt Tails, Knuckles and Sonic. Now I am going to hurt you." Amy smirked then charged in both hands on her hammer and swinging." PIKO PIKO!"

Säde backed away quickly and tumbled to the side out of reach of the hammer as it whistled by her head. This girl was not fast on her feet but her hammer sure could move. She would need to find a way in to the reach of the hammer to fight back and knock the girl out or at least get her away from the hammer. Taking a chance Säde ran straight in and dropped in to a slide as the hammer swung over. She threw her foot up kicking at Amy's hands as the flew over only to miss and half Amy lean back stepping away quickly.

With a final idea of what to do Säde dashed in once more but she was not expecting what happened next. Amy brought the hammer up like and over head swing but shifted her arm last second and swung around. The feint actually caught Säde off guard and when she jumped to the side she was hit in the arm with the hammer. She screamed out as she was thrown away from the fight. She tumbled across the ground only to slowly get back up her left arm hanging limp. Säde cried out as she tried to move it Once Säde was up she was staggering a bit.

The fight with Rouge was bad. Rouge was faster then Knuckles but stronger then her. This girl here was defiantly a power house though she didn't look it. That hammer was her power and it was always fast moving considering it's size. Speed wise no one was as fast as sonic, but power wise this pink hedgehog with that hammer could be more powerful then the red Echidna. In this thought Amy took the chance to run and attack rather them wait for Säde to come to her. Säde was now ready for anything to come at her. She planned for both kinds of swing from the girl. She would not be caught again.

This time Any swung down and the hammer slammed the ground like last time. Säde had skipped quickly to the side. She took this chance to spring back and step on to the head of the Piko Piko Hammer before kicking off and throwing her knee up to Amy's face. Out of reaction Amy let the hammer go turning her head and took the knee to the side of her face and fell back with a slide. Cream cried out and screamed before rushing to Amy who laid on the floor rather dazed from the hit. Säde growled and snapped her fingers as a black and red robot came through the roof of the museum and landed next to her. It looked like a metal Shadow.

"Get the Emeralds, and that the Rabbit. We can use her as leverage for the last Emerald." Säde hissed taking her arm with the other.

The Robot nodded and zipped in to the Vault collecting the two Emeralds quickly . As it left it reached out grabbing Cream by the back of her shirt lifting her up. Cream screamed and fought to get free. The Robot started to take off when a flash was seen and a slight hum. Säde turned to the flash to see Shadow standing with a rather sour look on his face. He looked to the robot and Cream. She cried and reached out to Shadow begging him to save her.

"Mr. Shadow Help me!" Cream cried out.

"Leave Robot, I will take care of him quickly enough." She stepped forward the robot took off full jets with the screaming girl till them were out the hole in the roof.

"You will fight me with a broken arm? While I can move faster then your eyes can see." Shadow narrowed his eyes before smirking darkly. "I do have more help, the will be here soon."

"Yes and I will take that Emerald of yours." Säde raised her good arm up to fight.

As she readied to fight she saw Sonic and Knuckles, carrying Rouge, come in to view. This meant the robots failed. "Damn."

"What will you do now?" Shadow knew he had the upper hand and she could not fight back. "I suggest you surrender."

"No..."Säde Growled before she smirk and hopped kicking her boots on and smirking. "I will be leaving." She twisted slightly in the air as she took off for the whole in the ceiling.

"HEY!" Sonic Screamed! "COME BACK!"

"Next time Boys!" Säde Stopped a second to turn and blow a kiss to them.

Shadow growled then remembered something and was wondering if it would work once more. He pulled back and threw his Emerald at Säde. It was not a real one but in fact the one Tails created to stop Robotnik the last time. Out of natural reaction Säde grabbed it with her good hand. She smirked as he handed her the last Emerald, but her victory was short lived. The emerald sparked and she let out a scream that could run blood cold. Her body jolted like it was being electrocuted before she finally went limp and fell as her boot shut down. The Emerald slipped from her hand as she fell. Shadow rushed and caught the emerald so it wouldn't shatter on the ground, as Sonic ran and dove catching Säde before he landed on the ground. Enemy or not, he couldn't let her hit the ground, not to mention they could use her to find Robotnik's base.


End file.
